Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/24 June 2014
01:56 Shiru ~ 02:01 Liso~~ 02:01 (hej) 02:03 . 02:10 o-o 02:10 jak tam Shiru 02:10 masz szkołę, czy wolne? 02:10 Siedziałam w szkole no ale lekcji przecież nie było. o-o 02:10 a ja mam wolne xd 02:11 oficjalnie to "dni dyrektorskie" 02:11 ale jak to babka nam mówiła 02:11 "stwierdziliśmy na radzie, że po wystawieniu ocen i tak nie przychodzicie, więc macie wolne aż do zakończenia roku " 02:11 QoQ 02:11 W czwartek mamy wolne 02:11 A jutro... 02:11 Ponoć mamy gdzieś iść z klasą. (bp) 02:12 jak pamiętam w tamtym roku 02:12 to chyba w czwartek było zakonczenie (lag) 02:12 w kazdym razie 02:12 w poniedzialek 02:12 sie przyszlo 02:12 tam z chemii tylko jeszcze bylo troche tego 02:12 bo to niewazne ktora pora jest zawsze jestesmy "do tylu z materialem" (kidding) 02:13 we wtorek 02:13 ponoc mielismy isc klasą na pizze 02:13 ale sie pochorowalam 02:13 i mnie nie bylo 02:13 ale jak sie okazalo 02:13 ponoc nie poszli na te pizze xD 02:13 Nie ma Lisy, nie ma pizzy. (xdD) 02:13 albo to faktycznie bylo w piątek zakonczenie (lag) no nie pamietam 02:13 w kazdym razie 02:13 jeden dzien to pizza ktorej nie bylo 02:13 kolejny dzien 02:13 przyszlam 02:14 ale bylo tylko kilka osób 02:14 nikt nie miał plecaka 02:14 tylko ewentualnie dziewczyny male torebki 02:14 jakies tam 02:14 na pl ogladalismy jakis film 02:14 "Ostatnie wakacje" chyba jakoś tak sie nazywał 02:14 potem nic nie robilismy 02:14 a potem mielismy miec angielski 02:14 na który nasza nauczycielka postanowiła się nie stawić (bp) 02:14 przyszliśmy 02:15 weszliśmy do klasy i siedzimy 02:15 jakies randomy do nas przychodzą 02:15 "a co wy tak siedzicie? o-o " 02:15 Ty pamiętasz zakończenie roku, a ja ledwo co przedwczoraj robiłam. o-o 02:15 "czekamy na panią o-o 02:15 02:15 no i ja w koncu sie wkurzylam 02:15 no mowie im 02:15 że jak nie przyszła 02:15 to już nie przyjdzie 02:15 z resztą po co 02:15 no to pytam się 02:15 "to idziecie? " 02:15 i wszyscy tak na mnie krzywo patrzą (logic) 02:15 no dobra 02:16 posiedzialam jeszcze chwile, probujac ich pzrekonac 02:16 az w koncu 02:16 "dobra, jak tam chcecie, ale ja nie mam zamiaru tu dlużej siedzieć" 02:16 no i wyszłam z sali 02:16 z reszta drzwi były otwarte na rozcież xD 02:16 ide do wyjscia 02:16 za chwile pacze 02:16 za mną 02:16 wychodzą wszyscy 02:16 (nie moge) 02:16 ale dobra 02:16 (lol) 02:17 ja poszłam do wyjścia 02:17 wychodzę ze szkoły 02:17 i myślałam 02:17 że wyjdą też 02:17 a tu przestałam ich słyszeć 02:17 czaisz, poszli do pokoju nauczycielskiego 02:17 pytać się czemu nie ma nauczycielki xD 02:17 ja pitolę xd 02:17 o-o 02:17 no to ja se poszłam do domu 02:17 Podobnie u nas było 02:17 a tamtych nauczycielka przetrzymała 02:18 a przecież 02:18 nikt nas nie pilnował 02:18 dzienników nie było od wystawienia ocen 02:18 Nie ma wychowawczyni 02:18 to czym oni się przejmowali (bp) 02:18 Pół klASY CHCE IŚĆ (WŁĄCZNIE ZE MNĄ) 02:18 *Caps lock 02:18 .. 02:18 Pół klasy zostało 02:18 Na drugi dzień, się okazuje 02:18 następnego dnia ja już nie przyszłam, bo tego dnia tyle nas było to chyba juz nikomu by sie nie chcialo przyjsc nastepnego dnia 02:18 a tu wika na zakonczeniu sie skarzy 02:18 ze babka była w szkole 02:18 ze przyszła 02:18 jako JEDYNA 02:18 do szkoły 02:18 i ją nuczycielki wygoniły 02:19 Ale kazała im iść do domu 02:19 I czekali na darmo ok. 1 godzinę w szkole. 02:19 o-o 02:19 "a po co ty tu przyszłaś? o-o " 02:19 "no na lekcje... " 02:19 " jakie lekcje (serio) nie widzisz, że nikogo nie ma? idź do domu (serio) " 02:19 (nie moge) 02:19 bo wika w tamtym roku odbierała nagrodę za 100% obecność 02:19 i do końca przychodziła 02:19 mimo iż te dni już się nie wliczały xD 02:22 Patrz co ta Lorana123 napisała: 02:22 02:22 Przepraszam że się wtrące, ale wchodze sobie na wikie, otwieram wątek i mam nadzieje przeczytać coś nowego a tu jakieś spamy wgl. nie dotyczące odcinka 22! 02:22 02:22 Panie drogie! ta dyskusja ciągnie się za długo! co drugi komentarza czytam: 50 osób....50 pytań........blabla blabla blabla ! tępota, głupota, źele rozumiesz......bla bla bla! 02:22 02:22 Myślę że to nie miejsce na tego typu dyskusje! to jest zaś-mie-ca-nie wątku! dociera do was? i na 100% jak się adminy dowiedzą że takie dyskusje mają miejsce to dostaniecie bana! i koniec śpiewki! 02:22 02:22 I uwieżcie ja chce dobrze! też kiedyś taką dyskusje prowadziłam, dostałam bana na 2 tygodnie i dowidzenia! chcecie skończyć tak jak ja? z banem na 2 tygodnie? 02:22 Monialoveit jak nic. xD 02:22 (nie moge) 02:23 jak teraz probuje się wybronić xD 02:23 zescreenuj to i daj na grupę xD 02:23 02:23 tylko 02:23 że w tej chwili 02:23 xDD 02:23 to ona się przyznała 02:23 do multikonta 02:23 i mam pełne prawo 02:23 dać jej drugiego bana 02:23 za nieprzestrzeganie poprzedniego 02:23 no chyba że tamten się już skończył hmm 02:24 muszę to sprawdzić 02:40 . 02:41 Shiru, zdecyduj się xD 02:53 . 2014 06 24